


Someone to call

by zzeacat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Love Confessions, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Wade Wilson Saves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzeacat/pseuds/zzeacat
Summary: In which Peter again finds himself laying on a rooftop bleeding out but this time he actually has someone to call, …. Deadpool and Peter need to have a chat because not only is Peter annoyingly casual about being severely injured, but it is very difficult for Deadpool to have a serious conversation because he just discovered Peter is wearing a thong. Lots of talk that is great hurt comfort feels, and my attempt at some funny Peter Wade banter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 373





	Someone to call

**Author's Note:**

> First time for this ship. I love them. Hope you like. I attempted to add humor in my usual hurt comfort.

Peter knew he probably should be concerned that he wasn’t at all scared to find himself bleeding out from a gash on his inner thigh, that he knew was dangerously close to an artery. But he just couldn’t bring himself to be scared. Instead he just laid there staring at the few stars still visible in the polluted New York sky.  
It was only after he had been laying there panting, the gravel of the roof digging into his back for a few minutes that he realised he had an option here. Since he was a young teen, Peter never had anyone to call when injured. He hadn’t had someone to help with the perils of being Spiderman, until Gwen. Then she was gone, and he was alone again. Now he realised he had another option.  
Deadpool.  
For the first time in years Peter could actually call someone. He hated asking for help. He knew that was stupid, but people who helped him tended to die. Deadpool couldn’t die. So, there was nothing to be afraid of.  
Right?  
Peter held the phone to his ear. The sound of the call going through induced the familiar feel of anxiety that Peter always felt when he had to make a phone call.  
“Wade Willison’s phone, you got the funds I got the guns.”  
Peter was relived the hear Wade’s voice. His vision was blurry and his head foggy, but he managed to huff a laugh, then an immediate wince of pain form the ribs he honestly forgot he probably broke.  
“Ok mister I don’t like hearing sounds of pain on the other end of my phone unless it is consensual.”  
“Wade.”  
“Spidey is that you? Jesus give me a heart attack will you, yes I know that won’t kill me white shut up. You ok Spidey?” Peter was now aware that he was in some pretty deep shit because he was really dizzy and all too familiar with the signs of blood loss.  
“Wade, I need you.”  
“God Baby Boy either you are drunk or dying… please say drunk,” Wade’s voice was clearly laced with worry now and Peter was guilty he had yet again made someone worry about him because of his stupid decisions.  
“I’m on a rooftop, it’s the old Chinese place we ate at last week, I… ,” Peter coughed blood pooling in his mouth, fortunately from his cut lip... he hoped, “I need help just…”  
“Already here Baby Boy,” Wade’s voice sounded from next to Peter.  
“Have my teleporter because screw boring travel scenes and you need medical help asap,” Wade knelt down beside Peter, his hands hesitated a second before settling under Peter’s legs and back.  
“This may feel funky Spidey, like in Harry potter when they apparite and it feels like shit.”  
Wade was right, it felt like shit, but Peter didn’t have the energy to care, he was just glad to be off the roof and in Wade’s arms. His big arms. Shut up, Peter’s brain, now is not the time to be ogling Wade’s giant biceps that are so larger than your head.  
“Ok Spidey I am going to sit you down on the toilet now and we are going to have a look at that nasty cut,” Wade said continuing to monologue his actions for Peter.  
“Ok I am going to put this towel here and try to slow the bleeding. Can I take your mask off to make sure you don’t have any head wounds?” Peter nodded.  
Wade pulled the mask off Peter’s face, brown hair flopping forward over his slightly tilted head. Peter’s eyes squinted up into Wade’s blue ones filled with worry, another wave of guilt washing over him. Peter forced out a smile, blood slowing dripping from his split lip and the cut on his forehead re-opening slightly at the movement.  
“See fine no big boo boos.”  
“Don’t you smile at me you overly adorable little fuck,” Peter frowned taken back at Wade’s outburst. “No big boo boos my arse Peter, this cut is 2 inches from a major artery not to mention dangerously close to your junk, the fucker could have castrated you!” Wade exclaimed waving his free had above Peter’s crotch. Peter laughed.  
“No laughing. Are there any other injuries I should know about before I get to stitching this one closed?” Wade asked pointing a firm finger at Peter who was only now realising not only was Wade unmasked he was not in his suit at all. He was in fact in a singlet and Hello Kitty Pyjamas meaning he had probably gotten out of bed to save Peter.  
“Nothing big, just two maybe three broken ribs but my healing factor will fix them in a day or so, and some bruises,” Peter shrugged.  
Wade rolled his eyes.  
“Ok Peter we are going to talk about you and your casual broken bones in a minute but first let’s address the giant gash on your thigh. I’m gonna need to take off your suit for this. I had hoped I would be doing this under much happier circumstances, but I promise to be professional,” Wade said the last part with such an earnest look and a hint of anxiety Peter couldn’t help but comfort him.  
“I trust you,” he said, gently squeezing the hand Wade had resting on Peter’s good thigh.  
“How do I take it off?”  
“Oh right, there is a zip at the back the whole thing comes off in one piece.”  
“That must be hell to pee in.”  
“I am committed to my look. Like a drag queen, no peeing until the show is over.” Peter leaned forward to give Wade access to the back of his suit. He quickly unzipped the suit and begin carefully, shimmying it down Peter’s body. He leaned Peter back to take his arms out of the suit, just as he got the top part off Peter remembered. He was wearing a thong. He was mortified. He grabbed Wade’s hand effectively halting his actions. Wade looked up at him in concern. Maybe dying wouldn’t be so bad, Peter thought. No that was selfish. Peter leaned his head forward, so his head was resting on Wade’s shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact after what Wade was about to realise.  
Wade gently lifted Peter with one hand pulling the suit down with the other, as the suit slipped off Peter’s hips and (beautiful) butt. Wade froze. His un-gloved hand was not gripping the boxer brief material he had expected, but rather a very naked butt cheek (side butt? ). Oh god. Please do not be going commando under the suit. As amazing as that would be to know for future fantasies Wade really needed to be able to keep a level head right now. He slipped the rest of the suit off to find the glorious sight of Peter Parker in a thong before him.  
“Well that is unexpected.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Yup fair,” Wade nodded attempting to stop the voices screaming with excitement in his head. He dabbed the wound clean and prepared the needle to stitch the gash closed.  
“Wade how strong are you exactly?”  
“Now is not the time to play the compare game Petey Pie, you clearly have nothing to be ashamed of,”  
“No! Shut it Red. I mean my skin is thicker than most people’s hence only getting bruises when thrown through walls. Will you be able to stich it closed?”  
“What do people usually do Pete?”  
“I have super strength so never worried about it.”  
“Wait, you usually stich your own wounds closed! Peter you were barely conscious when I found you, how are you meant to stich yourself closed when you are unconscious!?”  
“I am conscious now,” Peter mumbled.  
“I have super strength Peter, I can stich it closed. You ready?” Peter nodded and Wade immediately started stitching the wound. Peter sharply inhaled. Trying not to cry out at the pain.  
“Peter, what do you usually do when you get seriously injured?” Wade asked. Peter rolled his eyes.  
“Wade can we not have this conversation now, whilst you stich a wound closed. I’m in too much pain right now and your hands are dangerously close to my crotch and my ass is exposed.”  
“No. If you think you can handle this kind of shit on your own you can have this conversation now. What the fuck Peter? Who do you call when it isn’t me?”  
“No one Wade. I called you today because for the first time since Gwen I actually realised, I had someone to call.”  
“Well good. I know I’m no picture of good mental health but, Baby Boy please, call me. Even if it is a small boo boo, because this casual behaviour isn’t right, it scared me Peter,” Wade paused for a few seconds, “Do you want to die?”  
Peter inhaled loudly.  
“No Wade, I don’t want to die. I guess jumping of rooftops doesn’t bode well for my self-preservation, but I never really cared if I did whilst being a hero.”  
“Peter you are too good for this world,” Wade sighed finishing the final stich.  
“I know.”  
Wade laughed at this, finally seeming to relax again.  
“Alright pretty boy, all stitched up, I’m going to wrap this up in some handy dandy waterproof wrap and you are going to have a shower. As sexy as the sweaty post fight look is, you are covered in blood and I can’t treat your other cuts and bruises like this,” Wade exclaimed, wrapping Peter’s wound and finishing by kissing his fingers and pressing them to the injury.  
Peter went to stand and immediately was hit with extreme dizziness and clutched Wade’s arms for support.  
“Alright new plan. I am going to draw you a bath. It seems you still being able to sass me is not an indication you are capable of standing.”  
“Wade I think I could sass with my dying breath.”  
“Noted.”  
Wade sat Peter back down on the closed toilet lit and drew a bath, beginning to whistle. Peter rose an eyebrow at Wade, recognizing the tune as careless whisper (usually synonymous with sexy times, in case you live in an Amish community without quality internet memes).  
“Wade what?” Peter huffed annoyed at Wade awkward glances.  
“Ok so now you are not bleeding to death can we address the very large …. Unicorn in the room.”  
“I think you mean elephant.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“I thought we already did, was my shitty ability to keep myself safe and ask for help, not the elephant?”  
“No. I said Unicorn, you know with the singular… horn,” Wade said then quickly and very not subtly making eye contact with Peters crotch. Peter dramatically rolled his eyes.  
“Yes and?” Peter asked, blushing an embarrassing amount. Damn his white ancestors and their pink skin.  
“Sooo a thong. When I imagined what you wore under the suit, I can say this was not what I had in mind. Not that I don’t like it because I love it, I am an ass man as you know so I love that you have exposed the glory that it that bubble butt, but… ha-ha I said butt but. But why?” Wade rambled.  
Peter sighed he was going to say some stupid shit about aerodynamics, but he knew Wade was not as dumb as he pretended to be.  
“I didn’t originally, but when I wore spandex over my briefs it looked...”  
“Butt ugly,” Wade interjected.  
“Yes, this was just more comfortable and looked better, I don’t think any superhero wears a skin tight costume and in part doesn’t hope they look fine,” Peter explained making air quotes at the word ‘fine’.  
“That you do my buggy friend.”  
“Arachnid,” Peter corrected. Wade turned the taps to the bath off.  
“Alright my scantily clad Arachnid, bath time,” Wade enthusiastically squeaked. He lifted Peter from the toilet to the tub with ease, thong still on for what minimal modesty it provided. Wade’s girlish mannerisms and tone an amusing contrast the show of strength (not that girls cannot also be freakishly strong). Wade gently washed Peter’s wounds and his hair with soap and a washcloth.  
“Sorry no shampoo, because you know no hair.”  
“It’s fine, I use a shitty three in one anyway.”  
“Omg no Baby Boy, what would the gay hair god, Jonathan Van Ness say?!”  
“He would cry. But I am poor and busy.”  
“Well I am buying shampoo, something nice for those beautiful curls of yours so next time you happen to need a shower after we have a fight together your hair can know what it means to be loved.”  
Peter smiled at this, leaning into Wade’s gentle touch on his scalp, sighing in contentment.  
“Tired Baby boy?”  
“Not really just nice, been a while since someone touched me that wasn’t trying to beat the shit out of me,” Peter mumbled half unaware due to how comfortable he was.  
“Petey Pie you are breaking my heart.”  
“Huh, Oh sorry TMI right.”  
“Never Spidey, just didn’t think some one as good and as hot as you knows loneliness like I do.”  
“Oh, loneliness and I are old friends, but not so much anymore. I have you.” It was then Peter realised how true this was. Since Peter and Wade had been talking and fighting together Peter had been feeling a lot less lonely. Wade sent Peter stupid texts all hours of the day, Peter’s fights were now often accompanied by the quips and jokes of Wade. Even in Peter’s dreams Wade now kept him company (although that is a secret Peter intended to keep).  
Peter reached up and clutched the hand Wade had on his shoulder and squeezed it. He turned his head Wade’s face inches from his and instinct took over. He kissed him. He, Peter Parker, kissed Wade Wilson on the mouth, whilst mostly naked in a bathtub. What the hell was this night anyway?! And now Wade was kissing him back, Wade moved his had from Peter’s hair to hold the nape of his neck and deepen the kiss. Then suddenly he pulled away standing up from his kneeling possession leaving Peter slightly swaying forward at the sudden loss.  
“I should not have done that; I should NOT have done that,” Wade grumbled reminding Peter of Hagrid in Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone (or sorcerer’s stone for some reason if you are American and yes 2 Harry potter references shoot me).  
“Why?” Peter exclaimed unable to hide the insecurity in his voice.  
“Because you are all vulnerable right now, I mean who knows how much blood you lost, and you are practically naked, and asked for my help, and I should not have taken advantage,” Wade almost hyperventilated out. Peter’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled.  
“Wade, you did not take advantage, I have a healing factor remember, albeit a crappy one but I assure you it’s good enough that my head is perfectly clear now. And as for my nakedness I do not in the slightest think you have been inappropriate. I am embarrassed maybe but more because I would have much rather you seen me naked at a later date, like on a date. Besides, I kissed you.”  
“You want me to see you naked?” Wade asked spinning rapidly around. Peter laughed because of course that is the thing Wade focused on.  
“Yes. Now help me out of this tub and to dry off or I will get all gross and pruned,” Peter said making grabby hands at Wade.  
“Yes sir,” Wade said with a curtsey pulling at the sides of his pyjama pants like they were a skirt. He lifted Peter out and handed him a towel and skipped off to get Peter some clothes.  
Once he was dry and dressed Wade carried Peter to his bed. Gently laying him down.  
“Wade,” Peter said grabbing Wade’s hand, “I don’t love you because you are all I have. Just so you know. I love you because you’re you, you make me feel safe, and happy, and excited.” Peter seemed determined to get his point across as he squeezed at Wades hand.  
Wade’s eyes watered as he smiled. He laid down next to Peter who then rolled over to rest his head on Wade’s shoulder. It was as if Peter had read Wade’s mind and told the voices that their comments were stupid. And for once all was quiet in Wade’s mind except for thoughts of Peter and how happy he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know if you want more for these guys. Comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
